


To Want

by Yandedoki_SOX



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: BBW, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Catgirl, Fat - Freeform, Fat Girl, Feeding Fetish, Feeding Kink, Gen, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat kink, feedee, immbile, immobile, obese, ssbbw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandedoki_SOX/pseuds/Yandedoki_SOX
Summary: My first personal request complete! This was requested by my dear friend seppuku-senpai on dA who is a really cool artist! Honestly, may make a mini-series out of this cuz I love these characters so much, just hope I can do them justice! Anyways buy VA-11 HALL-A it's a great game with cute girls and for some reason a lot of fat artists I know love it as well (good taste must be infectious). Of course, all characters belong to their respective owners and are not my property.
Kudos: 3





	To Want

It’d been a year or so since I’ve made my new friends while working at Valhalla, and it’s thanks to one of those friends that I’m now standing outside her mansion. I hear the lock turn from the other side of the door and a familiar face greets me.

“Hey Jill, it’s been a while! Come on in, warm yourself up. Stella and I are so happy to see you.”

“Thanks, Sei. It’s good to see you too.”

I step inside and take my coat off, leaving it on a rack. My old work uniform will have to do in terms of formal attire since dresses aren’t really my thing. If it weren’t for the fancy atmosphere, I’d feel like I’m behind the counter of that hole in the wall again. All that was missing was the one who actually was the heir to this estate. It’s not a surprise that she didn’t greet me at the door, considering-

“ _ Urrrrp _ ...Izzat Jill? Come on in, darling!”

Just as I figured, she’s probably already halfway through a keg by now knowing her. Many things have changed in the past year, and Stella was probably the biggest change of all in quite the literal sense. Still, she’s my friend, and it’ll be nice to see  _ all of her _ again. Sei meekly blushes as we head further inside the not-so-humble abode adorned with all kinds of fancy and expensive art. Soon enough, we entered the next room where the kitchen was. At least, it looks like a kitchen, but there was also a bed upon which a massive red lump had been laying. By the bedside was indeed a few kegs with a tube of all things leading out of one of them, beer flowing through it leading to the aforementioned lump.

“S-stella? Wow, I could, uh, hardly recognize you from behind! Why’re you bundled under some sheets with your bed in the kitchen?”

As I greeted her, the mass of red cloth started turning around to face me. That’s when I saw the rest of Stella’s body attached to it, realizing it was just her top. I tried to play it cool, but holy HELL. Last I saw her she was getting a little pudgy sure, but now she was pretty much formless! Her whole body almost took up the entirety of her bed and had so many folds, I thought she was a pile of blankets or something. Pretty much every aspect about her had grown and spread out in front of her, almost threatening to bury herself in her own fat. Each of her legs looked big enough to crush me and leave no trace, I doubt she can move at with those hocks of ham. Good things Sei is as fit as she is, or Stella would be in real trouble. All those empty kegs did a number on her stomach, which commanded the most attention. I know “beer gut” is a term but holy hell, her stomach was as big and round as those luxury bathtubs you see in movies!

“Mmmm...ahhh, now that waz _urrp_ good.” Her sausage-sized fingers let go of the tube, letting it fall out of her mouth. After it’s sucked dry, it lands on top of her tits that drape over the top of her gut, which reminds me of my kotatsu. Does she still bind at this size? “Please, excuse me dear. I’m quite thirsty these days, and going to an establishment has proven rather difficult. I fear I’d run them out of all of their stock and lose every other customer!”  
  
The drunken cat boomer before me smiled proudly, if heavily dimpled by her lard-ridden face. She may not be wrong on her point. but I can’t imagine her being able to physically go anywhere at this size anyways. If she were a normal cat, you’d probably see her on those boards where people post their pets at uncomfortably unhealthy sizes.

“Ah, please Jill, have a seat!” Suggested the White Knight-turned-bodyguard. “Do you need anything to drink? Stella has quite the collection.”   
  
“A beer will be fine.” I look back over to Stella, then to Sei. “Er, a 6 pack will do.”

Smiling sweetly, the buff bluenette walks to another room and leaves me with Stella. What the hell do I say? What the hell happened to her? She hardly looked like a person, especially with that hose.

“Jill, dear? Are you okay?” Words stumbled out of her mouth past her bloated cheeks that were bigger than my own chest. On top of that, her drunken slurred speech was in full effect.

“Y-yeah! Uh...thanks for inviting me. It’s always nice to see you two. How have you guys been, anyway?”

“Oh, we’ve been just lovely! Ever shince Sei became my bodyguard, I’ve stopped worrying about so many things. Honeshtly, she’s more like a maid than anything. I can’t even step a foot outta bed without a fresh banquet preshented before me! She’z such an angel, I don’t know what I’d do without her now.” She suggested with a hand atop her alcohol-bloated gut. Jesus, and I thought I’ve seen heavy drinkers before. Ehehe,  _ heavy _ drinker. Still, this has to be difficult for her to not be able to do much.

“Jill, you’re doing zat thinking thing again, c’mon and talk to me! It’s been so long since I last saw you, ‘Miss Bartender’.” The meat from her bingo wings jiggled as her arm reached out and pulled me in close for a hug. It was...honestly not that bad. Considering I don’t usually sleep on a bed, something this soft felt like heaven. Layers of warmth and softness enveloped me as my body is pressed around her roundness, pressing against me firmly.

“I-I missed you too, Stella. Are you sure everything is alright with you? I mean-"

"Shhhhh, Jill. I know, you worry and care about me. Do you think I'm oblivioush as to why you've been thinking so much to yourself? Why, I'd say I really am a 'fatcat' now, don't you believe? Ohohoho!" As she laughed in a husky tone, her chins swayed side to side. She said her mother was proud of her large chest, is this her own pride? "Trust me, I- _ hic _ -am completely fine. I can drink pretty much alllll I like now thanks to how fluffy I am, and this is MUCH more noticeable than any other part of me, yes?"

"Well, I won't exactly disagree with you there. Sorry for being such a worrywart, I just want to make sure you weren't depressed from being homebound."

"Perish the thought! I've been feasting and drinking to my heart's content, lazing around all I want. The biggest trouble I've had has been clothing, fabric is so fragile you know. However, having a dedicated tailor nips that in the bud. Once it’s redone, I believe that ‘Auntie Stella’ will look much more like Santa once donning the outfit, no?" Well, she’s right on that count. Her normal clothes may need some altering soon, they’re so spread out and thin they look painted on. “Speaking of drinks, where’sh Sei? It’s been a bit for just a 6 pack. Wanna try a sip while you wait, dear?” Her pudgy hand extends the offering towards me. Last time I heard about beer funnels was college, but the aftermath was always more famous.

“No thanks, I’ll just go check up on her. Stay righ-” The tube is already connected to the next keg as she sucks her way deeper into alcoholism. Figures. At least her generous nature hasn’t diminished in all of this indulgence. Sei actually mentioned through text as I was heading over that Stella has been the highest donor towards research for Nanomachine Rejection. Oh, and plans to start funding her own adoption center with her maids as caretakers since they have so much more free time now that Sei watches over her 24/7. Some things never change, I guess.


End file.
